


Relationship goals

by absolutebeginner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutebeginner/pseuds/absolutebeginner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are both aces but not the kind Hinata aspires to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship goals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfiction and English is not my first language, so please if you see any grammar mistakes or something plain incoherent let me know and I'll thank you forever!

The thing about Yamaguchi's crush was that he couldn't determine it as such because as much as he enjoyed Tsukki's company and as much as he admired the guy and as much as he didn't want any girl (or guy for that matter) near Tsukki, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted him to be his boyfriend and do with him all that couple-y things, like kissing and cuddling, and foremost the sex part. Not that Yamaguchi didn't find the appeal in his friend's attractiveness and elegant sensuality, and sometimes he felt like it would be nice to hold hands and ruffle his hair and go out on dates or sleep together (but just sleeping, maybe spooning if it was a little bit cold), but most of the time he just wanted to encase him in a glass cabinet and contemplate him all day.

Of course Tsukki would never agree to that, and Yamaguchi had thought many times of googling if platonic contemplation through glass display was some kind of kink. The boyfriend title he supposed warranted a similar level of exclusiveness and a little bit less of social disapproval than the glass cabinet, but the implications of a romantic relationship haunted his dreams. Yamaguchi wanted to think he was still young and innocent on that matter, although the fuss his classmates and volleyball colleagues made about potential romantic interests all the time made him believe he might be a statistical oddity, being Tanaka-sempai and Noya-san the furthest end of the spectrum.

  
He considered himself perfectly capable of admire the beauty on Shimizu-sempai or the sweet cuteness that was Yachi-san, but he couldn't understand how their beauty made some people feel entitled to harass them, or the opposite, incapable of utter a word around them. Then again, he was a stuttering mess most of the time regardless of the attractiveness or lack thereof of his interlocutor. Summing up, Yamaguchi could objectively identify attractive people such as their team managers, and heck, why not? some of his teammates like Asahi-san and Sugawara-san, and of course he wasn't shallow enough to think only the physical features of a person would matter, but the thing with Tsukishima, his best friend Tsukki, was that he already has the kind of relationship he wants with him except for three very important aspects: the exclusiveness, the platonic contemplation, and how could he word it? A happily ever after, or rather, a warrant that when they graduate and possibly part ways for going to college it's not going to be "well, this was fun. Good luck with your life" and never see or hear from each other again. He wanted this to be forever and statistically he knew high school romances were less likely to last than high school friendships, but then again he knew he wasn't being rational about anything, so statistics really didn't matter at that point.

All this stupid thoughts populated his mind now and again, but the events of the afternoon, although seemingly insignificant, made them rush to his head causing him dizziness and headaches. All started during volleyball practice on one of the most routinely and predictable moments of their dynamic as a team that was Hinata and Kageyama bickering about something and Tsukishima intervening with snide remarks that caused Yamaguchi to laugh at them. Usually he had a good relationship with both first years and he himself tried to not make fun of them, but laughing along Tsukki's sarcastic comments made Hinata and Kageyama throw him dirty or betrayed looks from time to time. That day though, things went a little bit further, because Tsukki stepped in unexplored territory when he told Hinata "Why doesn't the King just tell you to go out with him?" And the horrified faces of both boys gave away the sexual tension hanging heavily between them (not that he knows about sexual tension, but their expression are funny anyway) and the comment elicited an ugly snort from Yamaguchi. The synchronized whip of their heads to assess him is a tell-tale of their coordination in volleyball. So now they were both looking at him somewhat upset but the soft snicker muffled by a hand coming from Tsukishima drew their attention back to the principal offender, and then Kageyama is replying "why don't you tell that to Yamaguchi?" A series of "ohhhs" from his teammates echo through the gym and Yamaguchi feels his cheeks heating up in embarrassment but it doesn't matter because they are immediately drained of any trace of blood after Tsukishima's answer. He just tilts his head to the side looking down to Kageyama and as if it was the most normal thing in the world he says "we are going out." Silence takes over the gym and Yamaguchi is pretty sure that even Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei are staring the scene in awe, and he's almost certain he can hear jaws disjoint from their respective skulls.

Tsukki seems unfazed by the silent reaction of his teammates and just blinks at the lack of an answer. Then he's walking towards a ball to resume the training. The stunned spell is broken an all the players go back to their previews activities though Yamaguchi can almost see them rethinking their choices and believes since no one is pestering Tsukki about his words. Hinata however turns to Yamaguchi and surprisingly soft he asks "are you guys dating for real?" and Yamaguchi knows he sucks at lying, but right now he really, really doesn't want to tell the truth, so he stuttered "Y-yeah..." and then mumbled "excuse me for a second..." before running and yelling "Tsukki!" his voice higher than usual.  
Once he reaches his friend, who acknowledges him with a dry "What?" he asks hesitantly "Uhm... What was that? Why did you tell them we were dating?" Tsukishima held eye contact with him and finally said "did you want it to be a secret?" Of course that wasn't the answer he was looking for, but if they were actually going out he would have to admit "... Not really..." Tsukishima nodded courtly, said "okay, then" and went back to training.

When they were finally released from practice, awkwardness still not wearing off, Yamaguchi walked home with his friend (boyfriend?) by his side and he decided that it would be better to sort things out before there is a misunderstanding.

"Tsukki, please don't get mad at me but I can't remember when we started dating."

"Oh..."

"I mean, it's great, I really like you and this is fun, but I would have liked to be aware of my own first relationship. We haven't even kissed yet..."

"Do you want to kiss?"

"... Not really, no. This is nice as it is."

Tsukki stopped walking and said "summer festival, a year or so after we met. I had won a stuffed animal from a stall and gave it to you. Akiteru thought he was being funny and asked if I was going to give it to my boyfriend. I hadn't considered the possibility, but I was okay with the idea and I said yes and you just took the animal and said as always 'thanks Tsukki' and since you didn't say anything against the boyfriend part I assumed it was okay with you as well. Also, you still have that stuffed animal so I thought it had some kind of meaning to you, but I should have known you had no idea what was going on. Sorry, I guess."

Yamaguchi stared in awe, more like contemplated his brand new boyfriend and said "it is meaningful, because it was the first thing you gave me, and I guess that means we've been in a relationship for five years now, but what about all the things couples do? Like going on dates and kissing and holding hands and... s-se-sex..."

The last word was barely a whisper but Tsukishima heard him and asked nonchalant "We go out on dates, but… do you want to do that other stuff?"

Yamaguchi shuddered and said once again "Not really..."

"Then we don't have to" was his determined answer and started to walk again. Of course Yamaguchi had fantasized about the times they had gone out being dates, but hearing it from Tsukishima made him feel warm inside. He hurried to catch up with Tsukki and once they were side by side he said with his eyes focused in front of him "besides, sex is kinda gross."

Yamaguchi's face lit up and said at a not so discreet volume "yes Tsukki, sex is kinda gross!"

"... Shut up, Yamaguchi"

"Sorry Tsukki!"

In the end Yamaguchi had exactly the kind of boyfriend he wanted. Turns out Tsukishima knew him better than he’d thought and relationships didn’t have to match other people’s standards, just oneself. And if his standards included loyal exclusiveness, romantic contemplation (as good as platonic contemplation), promises of future together, and from time to time, awkward words or gestures of praise, Yamaguchi knew he’d found someone that would be okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [absolutebeginnerthings](absolutebeginnerthings.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
